


analog

by hadesdancehall (jeien)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Introspection, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/hadesdancehall
Summary: They make each other out to be petty side villains in their own stories, but real life is too complicated to cleanly swatch their relationship in a monochrome spectrum.
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Yuki
Kudos: 15





	analog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noirwick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirwick/gifts).



> for cen!! the prompt was 'a love that crushes like a mace' and i initially misread it so for a while i really, really wanted to make this a crack thing where yamato maces yuki

The covers are heavy, stifling. It’s clear neither of them really have experience—not that they’re actually making that final leap tonight—but in times like these, the exhaustion and slight buzz from the alcohol have them shedding their pretenses as easily as they shed the day’s clothes and years’ worth of overthinking.

“Getting a bit of a beer belly, are we?”

Hands ride the softening planes of Yamato’s abdomen, up his sides, at his chest, down again. Yamato nearly knees him in the gut and says, “You’re the worst.”

Yuki chuckles.

“No one ever said that my bedside manner was any good.”

They make each other out to be petty side villains in their own stories, but real life is too complicated to cleanly swatch their relationship in a monochrome spectrum. From the immaculately sculpted entertainment images to the sordid pasts they desperately try to bury, they realize that the man currently pressed against them beneath the covers is someone who’s seen them in the deep end of their circumstances, known them through the different reflections their lives showcase in shining, cracked glass.

Someone they can feel is human.

Their limbs tangle, tufts of hair and hot breaths caressing bare skin, lips biting and sucking gently to mitigate the next morning’s evidence. It’s frustratingly clumsy for a pair of twenty-somethings with apparently handsome features who would assumedly have dozens of fans ready and willing. But that’s fine. Any sort of feeling is a welcome distraction, whether it’s irritation at things taking too long or the jolts that shoot down their spine when they finally manage to get the perfect amount of friction between them.

They just need a distraction.

It’s the only way they can deal with whatever is simmering beneath their skin, whatever is sinking into their stomach, whatever is pushing the air out of their chests when they see each other.

The covers hardly move as they rut against each other, working towards the cresting pleasure just beyond their fingertips with an almost laser-guided focus only alcohol can bring.

The weight is too heavy, too crushing to want to think about.

So, they don’t think.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m so…!” Yamato’s legs feel like lead, but he manages to cross his ankles behind Yuki’s waist and press closer. They both groan at the slick slide of skin. “C’mon, go faster!”

Yuki huffs out a smug laugh. “No wonder you’re the leader. So bossy.”

“Shut up and just fucking—!”

It doesn’t take much longer. With a twist of the hips, Yuki manages to yank away their restrains and unravel them both at the seams. Hardly a sound passes through the covers: just a choked-out moan and a quiet curse before silence lazes into the corners of the apartment bedroom.

Yuki lifts his head first, finally letting gravity peel back the curtain of their midnight activities. Below him, Yamato is satisfyingly askew.

“We suck at this, don’t we?” Yamato asks in ragged breaths as Yuki rolls off him.

“This is why we’re not in the Desired Embrace rankings.”

“As if anyone else would want to sleep with you.”

“Just alcoholic idiots with glasses, right?”

Something settles onto them, even now. The distraction, the cover—it’s all stripped away and, in the moment where they look at each other’s faces, they come to the same understanding.

But ‘love’ is something too heavy, too crushing for them to think about right now.

With no moon peeking through the window to expose them for their cowardice, Yuki and Yamato can only turn their backs to each other and fall asleep, hoping that the morning will continue to let them run away.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/jeienb/)


End file.
